1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of art encompassing earth-moving machines and more particularly to attachments for excavation buckets. The present invention relates to a detachable bucket converter that is initially coupled to an excavation bucket without the need for any manual assistance. Additionally, the bucket converter provides improved excavation versatility by increasing the volumetric capacity of the excavation bucket and providing an alternative cutting edge with respect to the excavation bucket, thereby eliminating the need for additional buckets with alternative cutting edges during operation at a work site.
2. General Background and Discussion of Prior Art
In the past, volume increasing implements attached to excavation buckets have been fastened directly to the bucket with a plurality of manually connected fasteners. This attachment method creates a labor and time intensive process of installation and detachment of the heavy working implements. As a result of the implements' heavy weight to withstand bending influences under operation, the manual labor of several persons is usually required to position and fasten the implement on the excavation tool.
Examples of what is known in the prior art showing a removable implement for attachment to an excavation bucket with a plurality of manually connected fasteners, are as follows: Wolfe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,237; Fortier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,554; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,529; Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,814; Jefferson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,811; and Webb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,449.
Additionally, the following prior art shows volume increasing means for excavation buckets and loaders that are non-detachable with respect to the buckets and rotate into and out of position for use: Benno, U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,920; Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,070; Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,608; Grimes, 3,938,680; Diggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,614; and Campin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,844.
Finally, Aubichon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,169 teaches a volume increasing side extensions for attachment to a front end loader bucket only for the purpose of pushing material along a planar surface, such as snow. Aubichon differs from the present invention in that the design of the volume increasing wing extensions are sufficient only to push material along the ground and there is no connection mechanism to the loader bucket that allows the volume increasing attachment to operate under the full range of motion and loads typically associated with hydraulically powered earth-moving excavation buckets.